Best no longer
by Golden Blondie
Summary: Zachary Goode is the best and he knows it. Or he thinks he is. The Blackthorne boys are in for a loop as the Gallagher girls shake up their world of espionage for a bit more exciting, twisted, and hilarious adventure to remember. All belongs to Ally Carter excluding the plot and myself... That'd be weird... Anyway, have fun reading! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, Cammie and Grant are twins, Joe Solomon (A/N spelling?) is their godfather, their dad is still alive and is the headmaster of Blackthorne, their mom is the headmistress of Gallagher and pretty much everything else is the same as in the books.

Zach POV

Hey, if you're reading this then you already know who I am, so I won't go into too many details but here is a refresher: my name is Zachary James Goodie, I go to the Blackthorne Institute for Young Men, and not to brag or anything, but I am the best spy/assassin in my school. Yeah, you read that right. I go to a school for spys.

I'm about 6'1, I have dark brown hair and green eyes. I also want to live up to be better than The Chameleon and see his face when, and notice I say _when_ and not _if,_ I beat him. My Codename: Sinister

 **"Grant Newman, if you don't wake up right this instant I will not hesitate to eat your lunch and dinner!"** I basically yelled, probably waking up the entire floor of boy's dorms.

He instantly gets up at the threat of me eating his food. He looks at the alarm clock. It's five o'clock sharp. He starts grumbling something about not enough beauty sleep.

A few things you need to know about Grant. He sleeps in a LOT, and only wakes up if you threaten him. He loves eating, which, come to think, of it is probably why he's so tired all the time and he also never, EVER talks about his family. He has dishwasher blonde hair and almost bull blue eyes and is built like a boy who has never missed a day without a workout.

Grant is the muscle in our own crew and wants to finish spy school by being as good as Duchess. Duchess is the second part of the Chameleons crew, after the Chameleon of course. His Codename: Duke

I hear the bathroom door open and see that Nick has _finally_ come out of the shower. He is, like, the fashion guy of the group and always makes sure we look "presentable" by his standards. He has light brown hair and hazel eyes. His hight is 6 foot even. Sence he is the clothing expert he is also the disguise master of the group and looks up to the Peacock the third member of 'The Crew'. Codename: Snake

Then there is Jonas. He is the best hacker in the school, and second in the world to the Bookworm, who is the last part of the Chameleons crew. Jonas has chocolate brown hair and dark, dull green eyes. He's 6'3 and is a little lanky. Codename: Hacker

Anyway, Nick just got out of the bathroom when there is a knock at the door and a pice of evapopaper was slipped underneath the dorm door.

I was the first one up so I went over, picked it up and read what it said out loud. This is what it said:

 _"Boys,_

 _You are to meet me downstairs, in my office, at six am sharp. Wear NORMAL cloths *cough Nick cough*_

 _~Headmaster Morgan_

 _P.S. Even non Cov Ops people are to come as well."_


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to say thank you to these two people. They were soooooo sweet.

Ali (guest)

GallagherGirls12 (guest)

Zach POV

The whole sophomores class was there in our headmaster's office. Surprisingly, I wasn't that crowded. It was dead silent. Finally, someone came in to tell us what the heck was going on.

Oh, great. It was Joe Solomon. Why did it have to be Joe Solomon?!

"Okay boy's. Seeing as you all are wearing normal cloths as I have asked, it is time for you all to start heading to the helicopter pad. No questions until inside the helicopter and after I have finished explaining what you will doing. Go!"

~~~~~inside the helicopter ~~~~~~

"Sit boy's" we complied. "Okay. So today you will be going on a Cov Ops with me. Dr. Steve is going to meet us at the location to take you back to school afterwards. In this Cov Ops _you_ will be tailed. This time someone will be tailing you, not you're tailing someone else." _Shoot,_ I thought. I am WAY better tailing then being tailed. "You will be tailed by other spys-in-training. Do not, I repeat, do NOT underestimate them. You are to meet me at the Ruby Slipper Exhibit by 5 o'clock with out a tail."

"Oh, and by the way, do not disipoint me or yourself. The Chameleon and crew will be there."

The chatter of talking boys was so loud. He just said THE Chameleon was going to be there. Joe looked at the pilot and we droppedropped 35 feet to silence all the talkers. He looked back at the pilot and gave him a death glare, but the pilot did something and it made Joe laugh a genuine laugh. Wait! Did Joe Solomon just laugh?! Who was that person? Or did the world just end?

Cammie POV (finally)

After Joe told the rest of my sophomore class we were tailing Blackthorne boys, the room almost burst became of the loud, nosie coming from the mouths of girls planing on what they were going to wear and how much make up to use.

On the other hand, my roommates and I were planing on how we were going to win. But we were going to win. I love my other sisters, but, come on, they were planing on what cloths to wear.

Anyway, I am sure you all know me so I won't tell you my pathetic life story or anything, but I will tell you that I'm a sophomore, I go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, and you already know about that, so I will come back to the present.

With my friends and I planing, Joe quietly calls me to the front.

"Yes, Joey?" Yes, I know, I just called him Joey, but would you call your godfather Mr. Solomon? I didn't think so.

"Cam, would you mind helping me?"

"Sure, Joe. What can I do for ya?"

He smiles. "Oh, ya know, just flying the helicopter"

Yes! "I would love to help you, Joe"

"I knew you would" and with that he dismisses everyone else.

He leads me down one of my favorite passageway's and shows me to the helicopter. I get in the pilot seat and take off.

~~~~~~~at Blackthorne~~~~~~~

Joe told me to stay in the helicopter, but scene when do I listen?

After he closed the doors to Blackthorne I waited 3 minute's and 35 seconds before entering myself. I quickly and quietly fallowed the sound of Joe's footsteps across the concrete floor.

While walking I spotted 46 passageway's, 23 peak holes, and 5,941 cameras. I know that sounds like a lot but all I thought was _they need to update their security._ Gallagher has 9,550 camera's only in the subs.

5 minutes latter I heard Joe stop walking and a door opening. I decided to go into the closest passage and lissten carfully to what was going to happen at Blackthorne. I already had suspicions but none of them were answered yet, I had to wait till inside the helicopter.

Oh, right I was told to stay there. Better go back before Joe and the boys do.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to give a little shout out to those of you have read my story and reviewed it. Thank you and our reviews have been appreciated more than you know. My fellow writers know a little what I'm talking 'bout.**

 **Oh, and a special thank's to** **MusicalManipulator.** **Your review lit up my whole day, when I opened it.**

- **The Chamelonie Blondie :)**

Chapter 3

Cammie POV

It took Joey and his boy's 6 more minutes to get there after I did. Gosh. How slow did they need to go?! I think I literally saw a turtle from a nearby pond pass them. Seriously!

Anyway, by the time they got back, I was in the cockpit and ready to show that girls are WAY better than boys. Not to seem rude but boys always thought that they are the "better gender" because... well I don't know why they do but they do. And it makes all of us spy girls quite angry! I mean the top 3 spy's in the CIA and the top 4 in the MI6 are... wait for it... GIRLS/WOMAN! And, not to sound like a braggart, but all the top CIA spy's were from the Gallagher Academy. My school.

My plotting revenge was interrupted when I heard Joe say "Sit boys" they quietly complied as I started to take off. "Okay, so today you are going on a Cov. Ops with me. Dr. Steve is going to meet us at the location afterwards to take you back to school. In this Cov. Op _you_ will be tailed." YES, I thought as I did a little happy dance in my head, I mean I would have just got up and did it, but I was still flying the helicopter and I was about 85 feet in the air. ( **A/N I don't know how high they go so just imagine really high for a helicopter :)**

"This time someone will be tailing you, not you tailing someone else. Those that are tailing you are other spy's-in-training. Do not, I repeat do NOT underestimate them." Ha! Hopefully they will stop doing that. "You are to meet me at e the Ruby Slipper exhibit at 5 o'clock WITHOUT a tail!"

I started to tune out the rest, but the last thing he said sparked my interest completely. "Oh, by the way, do not disappoint me or yourself. The Chameleon and Crew sill be there." Sweet, my best friends and I were apparently famous at Blackthorne, because the whole helicopter exploded with talking and rumors. _Really, boys? Really?_ They were just as bad, if not worse, then my whole school combined. And we're a school for  girls.

Finally, Joe had enough and signaled for me to come out and show myself to, apparently, quiet they down but instead, I shook my head and made the helicopter drop 35 feet, while I was still in control.

When Joe had gotten off the floor, he gave me a death glare and started toward me, but I shook my head and mouthed the _Girls always get revenge on nasty little boys,_ with a small mischievous grin on my face. He looked at me a moment to study my face, then just laughed as I pulled out the comm's I had in my purse.

I gave him a look as if to say _What? You expect ME to NOT bring comm's?_ Again he just chuckled to himself, and turned back to his boys to watch and make sure they didn't come up to the cockpit behind me.

*****************************Later at the D.C.**********************************

Zach POV

Mr. Solomon comes out after every one else (since the pilot had to jump out for a mission he had to drive the helicopter the rest of the way).

He says "Boys I already told you the mission so I won't bother repeating myself. The time is 3 o'clock sharp, you have 2 minutes to grab comm's, and a partner." Automatically Grant and I exchange quick glances.

With in 1 minutes and 47 seconds Grant and I had comm's and a tracker in our shoes. (Created by Jonas)

"Okay you may start your mission in 1 minute just a few quick reminders: 1. Ruby Slipper exhibit, 2. 5 o'clock 3. Chameleon and Crew and 4..." He trailed of as we started to leave, "4. Watch you back VERY carefully."

Well that wasn't weird?

I was just about to confront Grant about it but as I turned to him his eyes were glued to something in the distance. "What's up with you man?"

He just nodded and said "mmm...yeah"

I looked at him again waving a hand in front of his face, reliving he had drool dripping down the side if his mouth. _Eww man, that's just nasty._ He finally decided to snap out of his little trance and look back at me. I gave him my oh so famous smirk as he wiped his mouth.

"Dude, what where you looking at that was drool worthy?" I questioned.

He just pointed at someone in the distance with medium brown hair, cappuccino colored skin, and dark green/brown eyes. "So?" I asked.

He looked a me like I was crazy. "So? So? She looks like an Egyptian Goddess." He says. I roll my eyes as he looks back at his 'Egyptian Goddess.' Then he smirks.

"What" I ask suddenly a little nervous. Not that I showed it tho.

"You should look again," I roll my eyes again and turn around to see a girl next to Grants girl and was meet with the most gorgeous sapphire blue eyes, perfect natural pink lips and she had the most amazing dirty blond hair I had ever seen. But the girl swiftly turned her head, making her hair snap and wave around flawlessly, and her Egyptian Goddess friend soon following right behind her, leaving Grant and I to pick up our jaws and mourn that we were not normal so we couldn't get to know them.

 **Sooo? What cha think? Review! Plz? It would mean a lot to me.**

 **-The Chameleonie Blondie ㈳9**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for your reviews! They mean a lot!

Cammie POV

We were finally gonna do some tailing. After I jumped out of the helicopter, a friend of Joeys, who goes by the name Dr. _Steave_ , met me when I landed and told me I would meet my mission partner at Starbucks.

Good. I was in need of some serious hot chocolate.

When I got to my destination, I saw Bex there, as if waiting for someone. She must be my partner. No surprise there.

I had read my cover on the way to Blackthore a few hours earlier, so I was now Amelia Chase from NYC, on a vacation away from my parents in DC.

 _How safe_ , I thought

As I entered I ran up to Bex and said, "Oh my gosh! I am so like glad we could like meet today."

Bex just plastered apon a completly phony smile. "Oh defenitly! I wouldn't miss it for like, the world!"

Ugh! I hated when they made us do these stupid, idiotic covers. They were so unbelievable. To us anyway.

"Lets like order somthing to go so we can like go to my BFs pool party, as soon as we like can." I said, sounding so much unlike me you would have thought one of me would be the devil, while the other was a an angel. Complete opposites!

"Yeag, yeah. Though, I don't like want anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am super like sure."

"Okay. I'll be right out in like a min."

She nooded and walked out sidwe to wait for me.

I usualy don't mind a little bit of a line, but this was in sain! I had to wait 16 minutes and 48.95 seconds just to get my hot chocolate spilled on the counter by the cash register person.

I eventually just left to walk around with Bex while looking for our tailee's.

But as soon I opened the door I was harshly drugged by Bexy over to a little table.

I was about to yell at her to **never** sneak up on a trained spy but she shushed me. Shushed ME!

Then she pointed to two boys in the diatance and said "there cute" while I studied them closely. Yep my suspetions were correct: they were Blackthorne boys.

One was drooling over Bex, I couldn't see what he looked like though. There was the sun in my eyes.

Yet the other was stairing straight at ME! ME! The invisible one.

Oh well. Might as well embrace the little spot light while it lasts. Not that I liked it though. It is weird having people watching you.

I quickly spun on my heals, snapped my hair and swayed my hips as I walked away without a second glance. I could hear Bex coming up behind me.

"That was bloody awesome!" She said.

And I smiled a actual smile and said "I know," as we rounded a corner that led us right behind those boys.

 **I know its not much but its something, right? Don't forget to R &R. Plz! Plz? This for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading my newest chapter, and the chapters before this. Hope you like it.**

Cammie POV

Man. These boys were easier than civilians to tail.

I actually 'bumped' into the boy that had been staring at me, and put a bug in his pocket, without him noticing.

We had been tailing the boys for a little over an hour (1 hour 9 minutes and 56 seconds, if you were wondering), when Bex and I decided to take it to the next level.

The boys had just entered 'Subway' so Bex and I went into the clothing store right across from it. We each picked out a few shirts and went to the changing rooms to change into our disguise.

I went into the very back one in the left corner, wright next to the back exit door. Bex was right next to me.

There was a little space between the wall and the stall door, so I could pep through and watch the boys as we changed. I know it sounds weird, but what else were we supposed to do?

I pulled out a pair of jean shorts as well as a long teal tub top with little yellow flowers, from the messenger bag Bex brought for me from our room. I put on a pair of black strappy pumps and a silver charm bracelet.

I smiled as I put it on. I got it for my 3 birth day. My favorite charm was given to me by the Director of the CIA when I was little, so my parents could always find me when I went into Chameleon mode while I was there. It was a Chameleon. The charm had a little tracking devise, a GPS, and a coms unit.

I shook my head to get back on track, as I took out a red wig and brown contacts.

After finishing my disguise, I pecked out of the little opening to check on the boys. They were getting up to throw their trash away.

"Jessica, (Bex's cover name) this top is done for. I think we should go to another store." Translation: the boys are up and moving.

"Okay, Amelia. I am done anyways. Go out and wait for me." Translation: I cut the wires to the camera system. Go undo the door alarm.

I got out and looked at the security and wasn't shocked to see it was 2004 Shuttle Alma SS. (A/N I just made that up randomly) I rolled my eyes and said to 'Jessica' "They need to buy better cloths." Translation: Need better security.

I could practically feel her roll her eyes, too. "No kidding." Translation: No kidding.

I opened the box within seconds with a bobby pin, and cut the thin, blue wire. I always hated how in spy movies, the _always_ said it was the red wire. It depends on the mechanics to tell what wire to cut.

Bex comes out. "Okay, I'm ready." And on we go.

I look at Bex to make it look like I'm talking to her while I talk to Liz over coms. "Bookworm."

We wait a second before she answers back. "Yes, Chameleon?"

I want you to hack into the boys' coms and tell us what they're saying, then 3 minutes before they have to find there destination, cut it out and make it turn to static. Got that?"

We heard a few clicks like fingers flying on a keyboard and then Liz said: "Chameleon, I'm in and the boys are talking to each other telling each other how good they are, because they don't see any tails." While Bex pretends to talk to me, a smirk starts to slowly make its way on my lips.

I nod to Bex then we make our way over to the Blackthorne Boys.

They were arguing with each other when 'Jessica' clears her throat.

The two of them look over at us shocked at first, then quickly cover it up.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, and this is like my best friend Amelia."

Bexs' subject, which I instantly recognize as my twin, (now that I can see him)and have to will myself not to go over to him and embrace him in hug, looks over at my subject and shrugs. "Well, I'm Grant and this is my friend Zach."

Zach waves, as do I. "Do you mind if we like hang with you guys for a little while? My brother was supposed to meet us here, but a car crashed like right in front of him, so he won't be here for at least like an hour." I ask, even though they have 16 minutes exactly to reach the Ruby Slipper Exhibit.

"Um…" Grant says, looking at Zach. Who still has yet to talk.

"Please?" Bex asks, giving them puppy eyes from under her green contacts.

Zach shrugs. "Okay. You guys can come with us for a while. But we have to meet one of our teachers at the Ruby Slipper Exhibit, in 10 minutes."

Actually, 11 minutes and 54 seconds, but I didn't say that. I just said: "How do you like know that?"

Zach just looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because he said 'Meet me at the Ruby Slipper Exhibit'." He said.

Bex just looks wide eyed at him. "Oh, he speaks." She teases.

I force a giggle. "No, silly. How do you know like how long you have? Neither of you have like a watch. Or a phone out for that matter." After I giggled, there were 6 different people who asked if I was feeling okay. Including Mr. Solomon.

"Um… we…" Grant fumbles for words when Zach saves him. "We checked a few minutes ago, and I guess he just did the math."

I inwardly raise an eyebrow, and say 'you don't even have a phone on you' but I decided to tease them about that later and say, "Oh, that makes since."

"So, what do you like want to do?" Bex asked.

"Well I want to like go see the Disney exhibit." I said.

"Okay." Says Grant.

"So, what brings you girls here?" Zach asks.

"Vacation away from our parents." I answered.

"Cool." Is all Grant says.

"So, where do you guys like go to school?" Asked Bex.

Grant finally comes up with more than a two word sentence and says, "Blackthorne Institute in Main." Zach throws him a glare, but only a spy could see it, so I didn't point it out. Then they both tense. I hear Liz over coms say that it is now full of static.

"What about you?"

"We're home like schooled. That's how we meet. Through a home school like group/club." Bex answers.

Zach looks at a clock on the wall. "Oh we have to go, but it was nice to meet you."

"You to." I say as they take off. _You're not getting rid of us that easily,_ I think as we do what any and every spy does.

We followed.

 **Well… whacha think? That was my longest chapter yet. 1200+ words. Review and tell me what you're thinking. Also, PM me to tell me what should happen in the next chapter.**

 **-The Chameleonie Blondie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys so much for your support and the awesome reviews! This is my B-Day weekend along with 'Girl in the Maze' so I am dedicating this chapter to her! Happy B-Day Kaylin! Luv U!** **J**

 **Hope you all enjoy my long awaited update! Luv yall!**

Cammie POV

13 different shops, 4 different food courts, and 18 different park benches later, we were walking right behind the boys. We had been the whole time. It was the boys going all over the place. They really were desperate to get rid of any tails but failed quite miserably.

Bex and I had already changed our outfits about 6 times and talked randomly over coms and off before we got bored. Then we decided to put on our outfits from earlier so we can confuse the boys. We just switched our contacts to make them the slightest bit different and switch to a different language.

My favorite language: Italian.

And we asked Joe, it was one of the many languages they couldn't understand. Much less speak it.

We were going to make them so confused, it will be hilarious!

The boys finally came out from the 'bathroom' and started walking to a Sonic. Bex and I went there too.

We took a seat right behind the boys. Grant looked over at us and did a double take. I had to force myself to keep from laughing my butt off.

He then nudged Zach and pointed at us while whispering in his ear. Zach's eyes went wide with surprise and recognition.

He walked over and said in a low voice, "Are you stalking us?"

(A/N I am just putting random letters together to make my Italian language. Don't judge. Too much, at least.)

I made my face twist with confusion. "Tuta ve sembra eho?"

 _Translation: Can I help you?_

Zach and Grants faces' both registered shock, then confusion, and finally irritation. They looked at each other before looking at us again. "Do. You. Speak. English?" Grant asked as if he was talking to a 2 year old.

Bex and I looked at each other also before she shrugged 'helplessly' then turning back to the boys in front of us.

I looked at Zach and said, "Armati ven etio moray? Eho'er sina foi socontra ser mati."

 _Translation: What do you need? You're kind of freaking us out."_

Bex took a water bottle from her bag and undid the lid and took a drink. Zach looked at me, and asked the waiter if he knew what language we were speaking. The waiter came over and asked me. "What are you saying?"

By then any normal person would just get upset and leave but we were waiting and having 'patients' for a reason. But we had to pretend that we were normal, and I like acting.

So, I got upset. I raised my voice and scared the guys by saying, "Hy git erind ho dresa knuq, saenk fus."

 _Translation: We are going to order now, thank you._

No one understood, so I pointed to the waiters little note pad thing, then to the coca cola on the soda machine. They all said, "Oh…"

I rolled my eyes and shooed the waiter away to get my soda. The Blackthorne boys now look even more shocked and confused.

Mr. Waiter came back with my soda and I took a very small sip of it as the two boys came a little closer, but from behind.

Once they were about a foot away from me, one of them said, "Are you-"

But he didn't finish because I had turned around being 'startled' and all my soda splashed onto Zach. All the while Bex did the same thing to Grant with her water bottle.

Before either one of them, or anyone for that matter, could blink, Bex and I were already out of the dinner and on our way to the Ruby Slipper Exhibit.

The Blackthorne Boys had 4 minutes exactly to reach it anyhow.

 **Short. Short. Short. Yes I know it is very short, but besides that, how was it? I would LUV to know how you feel about it.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **!**

 **!**

 **-TCB**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just so ya don't start the funeral, know that I am alive and breathing! I just haven't had much time lately.( I have a better explanation at the bottom) You guys have given me amazing(!) reviews and they help me write better and press me to write faster. Don't stop reviewing, though. Thank you guys so much! I have the best readers in the world! Thanks again and now, the chapter you'll have patiently been waiting for:**

Zach POV

I can't believe it! That Italian girl just dumped all her soda on me! And we only had 3 minutes and 38 seconds till we had to be at the exhibit! Ugh!

Everyone was staring either in shock or laughter. Not good. Grant looked at me and we made a mad dash for the meeting place.

We got there in 3 min and 32 sec.

"Cutting it close aren't we Mr. Goode and Mr. Newman?" Said the scariest teacher alive. Mr. Joe Solomon.

"Nooooooo. Maybe? Yeah… but we still got here without a tail. Right?" Grant asked.

Mr. Solomon smirked. 'Hey, that's my thing' I thought. "Not quite, Mr. Newman. In fact, none of the boys made it back without a tail except Jonas and that was because his tail thought the local library was more important. Even then she still managed to get a tracker on him." 'Wait, did he just say _she_?' "Girls come out please."

Then 14 girls came out from the shadow and smiled at us. 'Wait,' there is 15 of us, so did one of us not get a tail? But that is impossible if-' My though was cut off.

"Cameron." Mr. Solomon said looking annoyed. "Come out now before I get someone from the CIA to do it for me." Joe seriously couldn't find the last girl?!

"Come on Joe!" All heads swiveled to the back of the room where a girls' voice was located at. But no one was there. "What's the fun in that?" Our heads turned to the West side where the voice was heard, but again no body to match it with. "Aren't the ruby shoes pretty Joey?" Once more, we rotated to the left to find an amused looking blonde brushing her hair to the side and sitting on TOP of the exhibit while casting a smirk at us boys. She had the brightest blue eyes… Oh mother of holy monkeys! That's one of the girls we saw by the coffee shop!

The other girls just smiled and rolled their eyes.

Mr. Solomon wore a proud face and said "Well done Cam. Now would you like to escort these young men to the helicopter, please?"

She mumbled something along the lines of "More like toddlers," but smiled and told Joe "Fine, but you're buying my roommates next monthly supply of Ice Cream."

"Nice one!" We looked to see Cam high-fiving another girl that I guessed is one of her roommates.

Mr. Solomon visibly paled.

"Fine." He said reluctantly. She pivoted on her heals and told us to follow her.

Page Break~On The Helicopter~Page Break

"So," I asked 'Cam'. "What is it about this ice cream that made Mr. Solomon go that pale?" Nothing scared him. Well maybe except this.

She spun around so fast that you could, literally, hear her clothes make a 'snap' noise. Cam looked at me.

"Zach," she started. "That 'Ice cream' is Vanilla and Fudge Gelato shipped directly from Florence, Italy to my dorm room. Let's just say it cost more than all of your lives put together and then some."

Wow. Everyone that heard was sitting slack-jawed.

Then, of course, Grant, being Grant, asked, "Can I have some?"

Que mental face palm.

Cammie POV

Oh, Grant. Yes he is my twin, but sometimes I really question it. He is like the dumbest blonde I know. I mean what kind of question is that? Yes I knew we were having an exchange at their school but my roommates and I were the only ones who knew. Besides the teachers. Duh.

Usually I would hit him upside the head, but since we had to pretend not to know each other I just rolled my eyes and said, "Do you _see_ it with me, because I don't seem to remember bringing it."

He just looks at me a moment. "Uh, no?"

Oh good gravy. "No I did NOT bring my FAVORITE Gelato on a MISSION with ME! Goodness, if I didn't know better I would have thought you had the brains of a new born cow." Most of the boys sniggered. Including Zach. To which I sent a Gallagher glare to each and every one of them.

Except Zach. I gave him the MC ( Morgan/Cameron) Girl Glare. It's my favorite glare that my Aunt Abby, mom, and yours truly created and it even sends Joe running for the hills.

He visibly shivered. I smirked.

"Know, if you will excuse me I have spy/assassin school to get to on time. If I don't my dad's gonna kill me." I said making my way to the cockpit. (A/N I think that's what you call it. Sorry if it's not)

They all exchanged nervous glances until a nerdy boy speaks up. I think his name is Jonas. "What are you doing?"

I turn around and raise an eyebrow. "What does it look like I am doing?"

"Um, it looks like you're getting ready to fly the helicopter we are currently occupying." Says some guy named Tyler.

I look at all of them in turn before sitting down in my, oh so comfy rock hard chair. "Exactly."

There were some gasps before an auburn haired boy named Noah said, "But- but you're a _girl_."

(A/N I was gonna stop here but it is far too short and I don't want to be brutally murdered by a bunch of (awesome) Gallagher Girl fans)

I froze. First in shock than in anger.

I slowly turned around to look him in the eye and gave him the MCG Glare before asking, " _What_ did you just say to me?"

No one moved a millimeter. You could hear fly hit the ground.

Well everyone except Mr. Know-it-all, Noah. He smirked at me. SMIRKED. "I said, 'But your-"

He didn't have time to finish. Before you could blink, he was on the ground, his legs and arms in handcuffs, and unconscious.

They looked at him then at me while I said, "Alright who's next?"

Silence. I nodded my head before returning back to my seat and ordering the boys to do something with Noah. After a good long 15 minutes of waiting for them to do that and find a seat, I took off.

Zach POV

After we finally got back to Blackthorne after that quite hectic ride Headmaster Morgan fast walks up to us, well more like up to Cam, with Mr. Solomon hot on his heels.

Cam lifts her eyes from her phone when she hears them coming and smirks before then going back to concentrating on her screen.

Headmaster Morgan stares at her a moment before asking, "Why did it take you so freaking long to get back?!"

She doesn't even look up but points her thumb over her shoulder at Noah who was in a heap on the ground where we dropped him at. He was still tied up. And unconscious.

Both of the men nodded in understanding then yelled at some senior to take care of Noah and take him to the infirmary.

Everyone just stands around for a while waiting for something to happen. "Joey, Dad. What time does dinner start?" Why does she want- WAIT! What in the freaking world did she just say?! Joey?! DAD?!

Confusion crosses both of their faces before Mr. Solomon states. "Um, 6:00. Why?"

She stares at them. "And what time is it now?" She asks with fake sweetness.

Both Headmaster Morgan and Mr. Solomon go wide-eyed, before they start backing away slowly.

 _What is going on?_ I silently think to myself.

"Um," Headmaster Morgan gulps before finishing. "It is 6:43."

Cam stands up. "Yeah, mmm hmmm. And can you tell me why we are standing here doing nothing when I could be in the Hall eating!"

Both men pale considerably, while Mr. Solomon whispers "Matt, you created a monster." "No I didn't. That is Rachel's side of the family."

She glares at both of them before saying, "I can _hear_ you!"

The two spy's look at each other and say "Oh, no." before taking off towards the Grate Hall with Cam chasing after them.

Jonas comes up to me and whispers, "And I thought GRANT was bad."

All I can do is nod my agreement.

 **YAY! A new chapter is finally finished! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! Anyway, I said earlier that I would have a better explanation on my absence recently so here it is: Okay so first I lost internet at my house for about a week, then I went on a mission trip with my youth group, without internet, the I had a family vacation that lasted about a week and 2 days. ALL WITHOUT INTERNET. I feel absolutely terrible that I haven't been able to post more than I would like to, but what can ya do? Anywho, hope ya liked it, maybe even loved it. PLZ review and tell me what I can improve on or something you would like to see more of.**

 **Luv u all!**

 **TCB**

 **PS I will be updating my other book soon. Just give me a day for my fingers to catch up with my brain! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys *smiles sheepishly* I know you probably hate me right now but I am updating anyway. Please don't hate me! I love all of ya'll and I am so thankful for your reviews and words of encouragement. okay now that that's been said, story time! 3**

Cammie POV

Gosh. Sometimes the men in my family can be so amazingly stupid it seriously _hurt_ to know they are related to me. Seriously, how could you forget about FOOD?! That is a question that may never be answered.

Anyway, when I eventually got to the entrance of the Great Hall with Joey and dad at my heals they start yelling things like: "Cammie don't do any thing rash!" and "Cam don't HURT anyone for food!" and "Do you hear me?! Cameron!" I look to them, then to the doors, then to the ceiling ventilation. Both of them look up to where I am smiling at and go bug eyed.

"Don't you even th-" dad starts to say, but its to late. I already jump-kicked it knocking the hatch down and pulling myself up.

My safe heaven. Invisibility.

I can hear Joey curse under his breath as dad opened the hall doors and calls one of the boys to get the others waiting confused outside. I giggle a little.

As I look forward and take in my surroundings I see another opening that leads to the Grand Hall. I stare at it a moment then smirk a little as I get a brilliant idea.

"Oh, this 'ill be _fun_." I whisper under my breath.

Zach POV

After that little episode, the doors open again and we brace ourselves for Mr. Morgan (A/N you don't know how weird it is to type that) or Mr. Solomon to come out fuming at us.

Nope. False alarm just a senior coming to take us inside.

When we enter the Grand Hall we come to a sight to behold. The teachers are bolting all the doors, a janitor is nailing wood over a couple of windows, and there are fourteen girls standing at the front of the room. Smiling. Or smirking. Either one; or both...

"What. Is. Happening?" I didn't really expect anyone to answer me, but one of the girls did.

Everyone in the hall froze. Except the other girls. Even the teachers stopped. "We are waiting for the best."

I look at her, confused. "What?"

She is a darker skinned girl with caramel hair and a British accent... And Grant's drooling. "I said, 'We are waiting for the best'."

"She means they are waiting for me..." a familiar voice explains. The girls slyly smile at each other and slowly form a circle in the middle of the room with them facing us.

To clear up all the boys confusion a senior asks, "What are you doi-" but he never gets to finish because the tall celling breaks open. A girl summersaults out of the hole and lands in the center of the circle of her companions, they separate and we see her kneeling on one knee with one hand balancing herself and the other on the ground next to her foot.

"Woah." I hear someone say but their breath is taken away when the girl, Cam, stares, beautifully, at them straight in eyes. Oh wait. That someone was me.

Cam stands up saying. "Okay. First : I need something to eat. Second : We need to teach these boys some poker faces." The other girls look up to her. She must, obviously, be the leader. "And finally : We all need to introduce ourselves. I don't want to be living her for 4 months with everyone calling me 'hey you'. "

She spins around to look at Mr. Morgan. "Is any of this a problem daddy?" She smiles sweetly at him as the whole hall gasps. He smiles back, shacking his head. She looks back to Mr. Solomon. "Anything wrong with this?"

He glares at something behind her. "Keep them boys from staring at your backside."

She smirks slightly. "Okay." She swirls around to the junior the was staring at her. "Hi. my names Cam. You?" she holds her had out to shake his. He stands up immediately and grabs her hand. "Jacob H-" Her grip on his hand visibly tightens as she uses her other hand to grab his arm and twists it in the opposite direction of the hand she's holding. The boys face scrunches up in unbearable pain as she twists them apart. "Stop! Stop! You'll break my arm!."

"Don't you ever look at me in any way, or anywhere else besides my face. Do and I will snap your wrist clean off. Understand?" When he doesn't answer right away she turns his hand and arm tighter. "I said, Understand?!"

"Yes! Yes! I understand! Let me go! Please!"

Cam smiles, lets go and looks back to Mr. Solomon. She raises an eyebrow at him. "Thank you." He answers her unasked question.

"Anything for you, Joey." Most of the boys backs away scared. She smiles for what feels like the hundredth time and goes to the line for dinner. All the guys move out of the way. "Thanks."

Cammie POV

Wow. That was even more fun that I thought it would be. Wait till introductions... hehe...

 **Thank you for reading! Love you all! Try to review my story please! Sometimes I just need a little push of encouragement to write another chapter. Thank you again!**

 **Later!**

 **TCB 3**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry guys... I have no excuse for not writing... I love it don't get me wrong. It's just hard to stop _reading_ and start _writing_. BTW you guys are awesome. I don't think I could continue writing without you guys. *mwah* lots of love from me to you! Anyway, I re-read my last chapter and now my face hurts from smiling. Oh my gosh; I could not believe I wrote that. Like it was actually good! I aint no professional but it was far from trash.

Now to the stuff ya'll actually care 'bout: The next chapter, YEA!

Cammie POV

I turned around to my girls, and they were turning purple from trying to contain their laughter.

I smiled and crooked an eyebrow at them and they lost it. I was starting to have trouble holding in my own laughter.

One of the juniors frowned at them and asked Tina, "What are you guys laughing so hard about?"

They just laugh harder so I say, "They are laughing at you. All of you. You all look so... strange... Just, staring at us like we're turning colors." I smirked at the junior.

He frowns again and opens his mouth to talk back but he gets cut off.

Joe waves his hand to the front of the room where a podium is sitting on a small stage. "If you will, please?"

Some of the hall gasps in astonishment. I mean, how often do you hear Joe Solomon say 'please'? I shrug and motion for the girls to follow me up. Slowly we line up in no special order, but, because us Gallagher Girls like to go out with a bang, I am pushed to be last, along with the rest of my "crew".

Tina walks up first. "Hi, my name is Tina..." yada-yada-yada, blah-blah-blah, I-already-know-all-of-these-people-so-no-need-to-listen...

I turn away from my sisters and look over to the Blackthorne Boys and make immediate eye-contact with... Jake?... Jack- oh! Zach! One of the other sophomores the girls and I looked up last night. He's not bad looking with bright green eyes, smooth tan skin, and pitch black hair- Okay. He's pretty hot.

Moving on... I skim over the other people at his table. Next to Zach, there's Gregg- Grant (the one Bex claimed already). In front of him is Nick- the one guy, out of the whole _school_ , that Macey said was "okay". Then, finally, the boy siting in front of Zach, the boy Liz immediately started blushing over, Lynas?-Jonas! Wow, I need to work on my memorizing skills.

I am forced out of my people studying (it's not that creepy ;P) when the mic makes a loud screeching noise that could burst a def. mans ears. I am legit. That loud. FUDGE that hurt.

Everyone who was not already looking to the front almost snapped their necks, craning to see who made that awful sound. When I see a fire-truck-red-faced-Liz I just about burst with laughter. But me, being the amazing spy I am, had on a completely stoic mask.

She clears her throat, trying to store away the embarrassment, at least enough to talk without stuttering completely. "Umm... S-sorry... Hi, uh, my n-name is Liz and my code-name i-is Bookworm." Half the hall gasps and the Jonas guy drops his spoon in his soup and it splatters his glasses as he turns almost the same shade of red as Liz had previously been. Liz walks away, but not before softly giggling into the microphone.

Macey, living up to her code-name, confidently struts up to the podium. Liz and ear-pain forgotten, most of the male population in the room starts drooling over our gucci princess. "Eye's up to my eye's boys. Hey, my name is Macey, code-name Peacock."

I don't think any of them heard her because no one reacted. They were still staring at her as she strode back to her spot in line.

Bex calmly and gracefully sauntered up to the mic. Trying to focus the guys attention back to the matter at hand, she snapped her fingers right next to the mic. When hardly anyone moved, she winked at me so I would plug my ears. Knowing what she was doing I complied and just after doing so, she spread her arms open then slammed them togeather, clapping, with the mic in between her hands. This creating the same sound that Liz did but this time on pourpose.

Satisfied with the response of everyone turning back to the front, she cleared her thoat before introducing herself, her accent ringing through the hall. "Well, finally. Hello, my name is Be-" She was inerupted by Joe scuffing. Bex glared at him and he raised an eyebrow. She, still glaring, pointed at him, "I'll sick Cam on you." Joey jumped back with his hands up in surrender. I snorted in amusment. My own godfather was terrrified of me.

She smirked in triumph. "Anyway, my _full_ name is Rebecah- you even try calling me up and you will wake up in a flooded abandend tomb in the middle of the Sahera Dessert without your manly orgains and someone else's intestins tied around your neck. Got it? Good. Call me Bex. Code-name Dutchess."

Astonished gasps filled the room as well as whispers and dropped jaws.

I started walking toward the podium as Bex walked towards me. We locked eyes with a silent conversation. " _you wanna do our hand-shake?_ " " _Duh._ "

When we were almost right in front of eachother she dived into a summer-salt as I jumped up into a front flip. After she stood up and I landed we turned back to one another we did a clap where the back of our hands tuched, then a hand-shake position, lifted our hands in the air before slamming them down and back-flipping away from eachother, saluted the other, and casually walking away.

The hall was dead quiet. 100%.

"Wow. I didn't know boys could be this quiet," I smirked at all of them. "By the way Joey talks about you, I didn't think any of you could physicaly shut up." Joe glarred at me.

I smiled a completly fake smile back at him. "Any-who. My name is Cameron, but you _will_ call me either 'Cammie' or 'Cam'. I don't think I need to scar your poor inoccent minds with more threats then you can handle so just stick with what I tell ya. Good. Now that's out of the way, my code name is Chameleon."

This was met with shouts of disbelief and star-struck faces.

"What?!" "Lie's!" "No you are not!" "The Chameleon is a male, stupid!" "Idiot!"

All sound was cut off as I snapped the thin mic attached to the podium in half.

"You all better shut the-" I was cut off by a phone ringing.

I took said phone out of my pocket and without checking the ID said, "Speak to me."

I heard a hearty chuckle on the other end. "Well, hello to you to Cammie-Bear." I smiled and gave a light laugh. I knew who this was. I only allowed the Director to call me that. He was like my second dad, with all the growing I did around the CIA. I mean he _was_ my offical baby-sitter.

"Sorry. Just some Blackthorne babies that don't belive who I am. Ugh. They are so frustrating."

"I'm sorry. Would you like me to come and tell them myself?"

"Oh, no you don't have to fly all the-"

"Non-sence. I am walking up the drive way and should be opening the door in about 4 sec-"

I motioned to Bex. "Bex. Door."

Without hesitation she opended the door just as Daniel walked though. (Daniel is the Directors name)

Huge smile on my face I yelled, "Danny!"

He spun around to me, leaned back a bit, threw open his arms and called out, "Cammie-Bear!"

I ran over to him and jumped into his waiting arms. I pulled away after about 15 seconds later and pointed to the podium. "Would you mind?"

He smiled down at me, "Not at all." We de-tangled our limbs and walked to the front. I stept aside to let him use the podium. He tapped the mic and looked at with a raised brow, to which I answered with a sheepish smile.

He cleared his throat as he introduced himself. "My name is Daniel Altain, Director of the CIA. I assure you that this young woman right here is the 'legandary' Chameleon."

By now the hall was filled with slack jaws, huge, wide eyes and shocked faces.

"Hallelujah!" Everyone, startled, looks at me.

I raise a brow. "What? I'm just happy I can finally eat something. Nothing is in my way now."

I start walking towards the all you can eat bar, my girls behind me, when some senior stands up in front of me. "Well, except you. You are now in my way to get food. Good for you. Now move."

He ignores me and says, "My name's Charles." He holds out his hand for me to shake.

I look at his hand, then back at him. "Good. For. You. I. Do. _NOT._ Care. Move. Now."

When he hesitates for a second I grab his wrist, twist it in a odd place and forcefully push him on to the table.

"Awwww... Poor food... getting wasted on trash like him... Ah well. Time to _finally_ get something to eat."

I smirk as the boys part for me and my sisters like we're some sort of plague. I sway my hips a little more, lift my chin a little taller, and pop my knuckles.

Watch out Blackthorne Boys. You got some Blackthorne Babes comin' to rock your world.

The Chameleon is here.

 **AHHHH! I am so happy with this chapter and I hope ya'll are tooooooo! Love ya'll so so so much! Reviews are well appreciated and always make my day! love, TCB 3**


End file.
